Rules
by First Of The Year
Summary: La directoria Victoria y los demás maestros están de acuerdo que ese es el peor curso de todo el instituto, y por esa razón deciden publicar unas reglas que aplican tanto para su aula como para todo el lugar.


**1)** Está completamente **prohibido** pintar las paredes del instituto, sobre todo **dibujos obscenos**.

a) Piensen en los niños del kindergarden.

**2)** No jodan. Joden demasiado.

**3)** Está prohibido quemar propiedad del instituto.

a) Damien Thorn.

b) Craig Tucker.

**4)** No se metan con las cámaras de seguridad.

a) Están ahí por alguna razón.

**5)** En relación con la regla anterior, esta **prohibido** usar las cámaras del instituto para filmar películas porno.

**6)** Los alumnos no venderán ni subirán a la Internet los videos filmados con las cámaras de seguridad del instituto.

a) Kenny McCormick es la **única** excepción, porque, demonios, es bueno en lo que hace.

b) Hace publicidad gratis al instituto.

c) Es la_ única _razón por la que le permitimos hacer lo que hace.

**7)** No se utilizarán los matafuegos para hacer guerras entre los llamados "teams".

a) Craig Tucker.

b) Stan Marsh.

**8)** Los horarios de castigo serán cumplidos en el aula 5B.

a) No nos importa que hagan durante ese tiempo, mientras permanezcan en esa aula cumpliendo con su castigo.

**9) No asustar** a Tweek Tweak.

a) No queremos repetir el incidente de las ventanas de nuevo.

b) No nos alcanza el presupuesto.

c) Eso va para ti Cartman.

**10)** En relación al incidente de las ventanas, ese secreto **jamás** será revelado fuera del instituto.

a) Nos llevaremos el secreto a nuestras tumbas.

b) _Sabemos donde viven._

**11)** No están permitido la utilización de los teléfonos celulares durante las clases.

a) Lo mismo se aplica para usted también Garrison.

**12)** No convencer a los alumnos sobre hacer una revolución/huelga en contra de los maestros.

a) Gregory Fields.

b) Christophe DeLorne.

c) Les va a ir mal.

**13)** La canción _"Single Ladies"_ nunca más será cantada/interpretada en este lugar.

a) La canción es odiosa.

b) Garrison.

**14)** No tienen permitido escribir en las paredes de los baños ni en los escritorios de las aulas_ "Para un buen rato, llamar a Kenny McCormick"_.

a) Eso incluye al recién **nombrado**.

**15)** Ya se ha decidido la obra que se realizará en el festival de otoño, _por favor_, **dejar** de enviar peticiones de películas/obras.

a) No haremos Crepúsculo.

b) No sabemos de donde salió el rumor, pero no. No haremos Moulin Rouge, por lo tanto, Kyle Broflovski no hará de Satine, y Stan Marsh no hará de Christian.

c) Ellos ni siquiera participarán en el festival.

**16)** Ya no se permitirá que los alumnos **canten** en los festivales.

a) No queremos recordar lo sucedido en el último festival.

b) Tampoco queremos ver a Eric Cartman interpretando _"Poker Face"_ ni _"Oops! I did it again"._

c) Estamos seguros que ustedes tampoco.

**17)** Dejen de cantar la canción _"Whistle"_ mientras las alumnas están en el periodo de educación física.

a) Es ofensiva.

b) Y es la peor manera de conseguir su atención.

c) Después se preguntan por que no tienen novia...

**18)** Está **estrictamente prohibido** utilizar las hojas de los libros de texto para hacer avioncitos de papel.

a) Ni origami.

b) Ni cartitas de amor.

c) Clyde Donovan.

**19)** Dejen de pedir la renuncia de Garrison _sin_ una justificación valida.

a) También se aplica para los demás maestros.

**20)** Bárbara Steven y Kenny McCormick **no** son Barbie y Ken.

a) Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia.

b) Ambos encuentran molesto que los llamen así.

b) Craig Tucker.

c) Garrison.

**21)** Está **prohibido** utilizar el estacionamiento, o cualquier lugar del instituto para practicar _rituales satánicos_.

a) Niños góticos.

b) No nos interesa si es una tradición en tu hogar Thorn, eso **no** es excusa.

**22)** Guerra de comida.

a) Eso es un gran **NO**.

b) No deberíamos mencionarlo, ya lo saben.

c) Ni siquiera lo piensen.

**23)** Las computadoras de la sala de Informática son **estrictamente** para el uso de la _materia._

a) Está prohibido usar Facebook o cualquier red social.

b) También está prohibido meterse en juegos online.

c) Está prohibido descargar porno.

d) Kenny McCormick.

e) Clyde Donovan.

**24)** Dejen de insinuar de que Kyle Broflovski es la causa de las repetidas rupturas de Wendy Testaburguer y Stan Marsh.

a) No deben meterse en la _vida privadas_ de otros.

b) Este tema nunca ha sido ni será tratado en la sala de maestros.

c) Nuestro mundo no gira enteramente alrededor **suyo**, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

**25)** Está prohibido traer animales al instituto.

a) Craig Tucker.

**26)** La regla 8 ha sido modificada; **sí** nos interesa.

**27)** Cuando los maestros pidan las tareas o reportes dejados como tarea no empiecen preguntando:_ "¿Qué versión de la verdad quiere?" _

a) No nos divierte.

b) Admitan que no hicieron la tarea, el reprobado lo tendrán **igual**.

**28)** No hablar cuando el maestro está dando la clase.

a) Si hablan, debe ser relacionado con la _materia_, **no chismes** ni temas banales.

b) Tal vez a Garrison le interese, pero a nosotros no.

**29)** El _"Viernes de Taco" _está **prohibido** de hoy en adelante por razones obvias.

a) Sin objeciones.

b) Clyde Donovan.

**30)** Está estrictamente prohibido los _"Flash Dance"_.

a) No pueden ponerse a bailar cuando se les de la gana.

b) ¿Qué demonios les pasa? Es una **escuela**.

**31)** No pueden tararear la canción de **Dark Vader** cuando un maestro entra al salón.

a) Es _ofensivo_.

b) Kevin Stoley.

**32)** Esta prohibido salir a los pasillos sin un permiso durante las clases.

**33)** El instituto **no** será el set de la próxima película de "_El juego del miedo"_.

a) Dejen de ofrecer la institución como set.

b) No es divertido recibir llamadas a altas horas de la noche.

c) Ni **siquiera** queremos saber de donde sacaron nuestro números de teléfono.

**34)** En relación a la regla **9**, mucho menos asustarlo durante las festividades de Halloween.

a) ¿Tienen idea de _cuanto_ nos costó para que pudiera pisar un pie en el instituto después del Halloween del año pasado?

b) Si ese suceso vuelve a suceder, serán **ustedes** los que lo vayan a buscar por todo el pueblo, no _nosotros_.

c) Si no lo hacen, serán **castigados**.

**35)** Está **prohibido** fumar dentro de los baños.

**36)** Dejen cualquier tipo de enfrentamientos **fuera** del instituto.

**37)** Está estrictamente **prohibido** bailar sobre las mesas de la biblioteca.

a) Ese lugar es para que los alumnos puedan leer o hacer sus deberes, no una pista de baile.

b) No nos importa si _"Gangnam Style"_ es el nuevo éxito del momento, simplemente no lo hagan.

**38)** Durante las clases, si ven alguna persona pasar por la ventana no escriban en una hoja _"Me tienen secuestrado, llamen a la policía."_ y muéstrensela.

a) No es gracioso.

b) La policía ya nos ha **demandado** por las más de diez llamadas falsas.

**39)** Está **prohibido** activar la alarma de incendios si no hay uno.

**40)** Está **estrictamente prohibido** acosar a otro alumno sexualmente.

a) No nos hagan empezar a decir nombres, cada uno _sabe_ de quien hablamos.


End file.
